Tournament candidates
by Prawnotron
Summary: Basically, multiple characters from different stuff apply to be in mortal kombat. They obviously don't manage, but hey! Why not look at what they got? (Note: inspiration from rejected mortal kombat tryouts by machinima) To top this off, this is basically my ideas for if there were other "guest" fighters, like when they put Kratos In MK9. By the way, I take requests, but not all.
1. Master Chief (halo)

Candidate 1: Master chief.

Intro:

Master Chief drives a mongoose into the arena, then jumps off. He looks at his opponent and says 'I'm finishing this fight.'

Costume 1: his armour in halo 4.

Costume 2: his armour in halo: combat evolved. (Mark V)

Victory pose:

Chief gets his assault rifle, fires to the left, then the right, then slings it over his shoulder as he looks at the screen.

Babality: Chief twists his helmet around and starts looking around in confusion.

Fatalities:

(The soldier they need you to be) Chief equips a shotgun and blows the opponent's leg off. While they still stand, he then stabs in the stomach with his knife, and throws them to the floor. Finally, he fires an entire clip of the assault rifles into the opponent's head. Chief then stands at ease with the same rifle.

(Reinforcements) Chief drives a warthog straight into the opponent, then climbs into a scorpion tank. After blasting the opponent's lower body into nonexistence, he then pilots a mantis, then stamps on the still-crawling opponent. The mantis then fires missiles at the air in triumph.


	2. Predator (predator)

Candidate: Predator.

Intro: a predator drop pod lands into the arena and the predator steps out. He roars loudly at the opponent, then puts on his mask.

Costume 1: Jungle hunter.

Costume 2: Berserker. (Mr. Black)

Victory pose: Predator sharpens his wrist blades on each other, removes his mask, then roars at the sky as his clan's ship flys over head.

Babality: Predator tries to whack the opponent with his spear, but it's too heavy. He hits himself on the head, and cries as he falls on the floor.

Fatalities:

(Worthy prey) Predator stabs the opponent with his wrist blade, and lifts them into the air. He strokes the opponent's face while clicking his mandibles, then rips their head off with his bare hands, spine attached. He examines his new trophy then holds it up in the sky, roaring in triumph.

(Ending the hunt) Predator blasts the opponent with his plasma caster, knocking them to the floor. He then stabs them with his spear and lifts them into the air. To top it off, he then activates his wrist bracer's self destruct and laughs before it detonates.


	3. Ubermorph (dead space)

Candidate: Ubermorph.

Intro: the Ubermorph will walk into the arena, then roars at the opponent. It then sharpens it's blades.

Costume 1: It's regular model from dead space 2.

Costume 2: the regenerator model from dead space 3.

Victory pose: the Ubermorph stabs the floor with both blades, then rears back, tearing it's own arms off. It then regenerates them straight away, and crosses them in an X.

Babality: The ubermorph swings it's blades around, then cuts one off. It sits down and cries, not noticing it regenerating.

Fatalities:

(Necromorph rage) the Ubermorph stabs the opponent with both blades, lifts them into the air, stabs them a few more times, slices their legs off, then their arm. It looks at the opponent for a bit, then decapitates them and throws them off it's blade.

(Make us whole) the Ubermorph stabs the opponent in the shoulder, then slices it's own arm off. It regenerates it then stabs them in the stomach, and slices that arm off as well. It regenerates the arm again and eats the top of the opponents head, then let's the corpse fall with the severed blades still stabbed into them.


	4. Spongebob Squarepants (Wait, what?)

Candidate: Spongebob Squarepants. (Requested by tidreonna)

(God, why am I doing this?)

Intro: Spongebob drives his car/boat into the stage, which breaks down. He steps out and stands in a karate-like position.

Costume 1: just his regular shirt, shorts, tie and shoes.

Costume 2: a big peanut suit with Goofy Goobers written on it.

Victory pose: Spongebob starts bowing bubbles towards the opponent's body and laughs with every burst.

Babality: Spongebob sits on Gary (his pet snail) and starts riding around on him.

Fatalities:

(Order up) Spongebob walks off screen, then comes back with a large grill. He throws the opponent on and lights it, burning them alive. He then proceeds to cut pieces off and make them into krabby patties.

(Jelly fishing) the whole stage gets flooded by a tidal wave filled with jellyfish. While the opponent floats around in the water, Spongebob jumps after the jellyfish with a net and catches them while the opponent gets a few stings/shocks. Spongebob then trips and spills all of them onto the opponent at once, electrocuting them to death while Spongebob watches with a disgusted expression.

(This has got to be the weirdest thing I wrote)


	5. Big Daddy (Bioshock)

Candidate: Big Daddy. (Bioshock)

Intro: the Big Daddy stomps onto the stage and groans. He then revs up his drill and points it at his opponent.

Costume 1: Bouncer armour. (The drill one)

Costume 2: Rosie armour. (The rivet gun one)

Victory pose: the Big Daddy pounds his drill into the floor and groans loudly. He then raises it in triumph as a little sister runs over and smiles up at him.

Babality: the "Big" Daddy looks around in confusion and emits a high pitched groan. A little sister comes along then gives him a bear hug. He then groans in embarrassment.

Fatalities:

(Mr. Bubbles' rage) the Big Daddy grabs his opponent's head and drills their stomach until they're completely impaled. He then pulls his drill out of them and slams them to the floor. While they still writhe, he then stamps on their head, reducing it to a puddle.

(Pair-bond) the Big Daddy revs up his drill, but steps back. A little sister runs along and injects the opponent's leg with her syringe, draining their leg of blood. The opponent clutches their leg, then the Big Daddy smashes his drill into their face, knocking them on their back and taking apart a chunk of their head. They try to get up, but the little sister then drains their neck, finally killing them.


	6. Xenomorph (alien)

Candidate: xenomorph.

Intro: the xenomorph crawls into the stage and hisses. It then stands upright and screeches at the opponent, claws at the ready.

Costume 1: xenomorph warrior. (Ridged head)

Costume 2: xenomorph drone. (Smooth head)

Victory pose: the xenomorph screeches at the air and leaps onto the "camera". It then starts snarling and glaring at the screen.

Babality: the xenomorph shrinks back to a chestburster and shrieks at the opponent. It then starts slithering around in a circle, chasing it's tail.

Fatalities:

(No mercy) the xenomorph swipes it's claws at the opponent's face, causing them to reel back. While they're recovering, the xenomorph impales them with it's tail and lifts them up while they scream. It then bites into their head with it's tongue/mouth.

(Infestation) the xenomorph strikes it's tail into the opponent's keg, crippling them. It then grabs them by the arms as a facehugger scuttles into the stage. The xenomorph then forces the opponent down and the facehugger latches onto them. As it implants the embryo into the opponent, the xenomorph drops them and screeches in triumph.


	7. Jack Frost (Rise of the guardians)

Candidate: Jack Frost. (Requested by a guest. Any requests can be done, but not all. Sorry)

Intro: Jack slams down with his staff and stands up straight. He smirks at the opponent and says "You might want to chill out."

Costume 1: Just his regular outfit from the film 'Rise of the guardians.'

Costume 2: similar to his regular one, except it's brown with a hood up.

Victory pose: Jack fires a blast from his staff at the sky/ceiling and it starts snowing. He then slings his staff over his shoulder casually.

Babality: Jack adds the finishing details to a miniature snowman, but the head falls onto his, completely covering it. He then runs around panicking.

Fatalities:

(Snow day) Jack fires a massive blast from his staff, freezing the opponent solid. He then swings it at them, shattering them to pieces, then he says "I think you need some time to pull yourself together."

(Tread carefully) Jack whacks his staff into the opponent's face,sending them reeling. He then slams it into the floor, freezing it in ice. While the opponent tries to keep themselves steady, the ice beneath them collapses and they fall through it. Jack looks at the hole and says "relax. You might get chosen." He then looks up at something. (The moon)


	8. Alex Mercer (prototype)

Candidate: Alex Mercer. (Requested by SonofDeath)

Intro: Mercer knife-dives into the stage and says to the opponent "This will be quick."

Costume 1: His regular hoodie and trousers.

Costume 2: His bio-armor.

Victory pose: Mercer forms his blade and swings it around before stabbing it into the floor, erupting ground spikes all around him.

Babality: Mercer jumps into the air towards the opponent before falling flat on his front, throwing a tantrum on the floor.

Fatalities:

(Zeus) Mercer uses his whipfist to pull the opponent to him, then he stabs them with his blade. While they writhe and scream, Mercer forms his claws in his other arm and grips the opponent's head until it crushes. He then throws the corpse to the floor and shakes his head, saying "You were a disappointment."

(Evolution) Mercer smashes the opponent multiple times with his hammerfists before picking them up with both hands. He then delivers a series of brutal punches which ends with him consuming the opponent.


	9. The Doctor (Doctor Who)

Candidate: the Doctor.

Intro: the TARDIS materialises into the stage. The Doctor steps out, glares at the opponent and says "hello. I'm the Doctor."

Costume 1: the 10th Doctor. (David Tennant)

Costume 2: the 11th Doctor. (Matt Smith)

Victory pose: The Doctor smiles at the screen and says "Did I forget to mention? I'm brilliant!" He then steps into the TARDIS and it vanishes.

Babality: The Doctor swings his sonic screwdriver in a circle, then hits himself in the eye. He then falls over and cries while clutching it.

Fatalities:

(The time war) the Doctor looks over the opponent's shoulder and looks nervous. He then yells to the opponent "RUN!" And runs off. The opponent turns around and sees a Dalek behind them. They step back before it shouts "EXTERMINATE!" Then shoots the opponent, causing them to scream and glow, then die.

(Hypersonic frequency) the Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and 'buzzes' at the air. The noise gets louder and louder while the opponent clutches their head until finally...their head explodes. The Doctor puts the screwdriver away and walks off.


	10. Darth Vader (Star Wars)

(Note: for any requests you ask me to do, please do not request any characters from MLP. I am not a brony and never will be, so requests from that are not possible sorry)

Candidate: Darth Vader.

Intro: Vader strides into the stage from the side and looks at the opponent, saying "the force is strong with this one."

Costume 1: His normal outfit and helmet.

Costume 2: Similar to his normal one, but battle damaged. (Dented helmet, missing armour pieces, torn cape)

Victory pose: Vader turns off his lightsaber and looks at the background of the stage, arms folded behind his back.

Babality: Vader uses the force to pick up a plastic lightsaber, but hits it onto his leg, tripping himself up. He then cries on the floor.

Fatalities:

(The dark side) Vader uses the force to throw the opponent into the air and let them fall down again. Once they land, he then uses the force again to pick them up and slam them into the floor repeatedly. While they struggle to get up again, he force chokes them for 5 seconds until clenching the hand he's using into a fist, crushing the opponent's neck and taking their head off.

(I am the master) Vader uses the force to lift the opponent off the ground then uses his lightsaber to slice their legs off, then drops them. While they clutch the cauterised stumps, he force-grips them and pulls them closer to be sliced diagonally in half.


	11. Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)

Candidate: Albert Wesker.

Intro: Wesker drops down onto the stage(presumably from a helicopter) and tells the opponent "You have no chance."

Costume 1: His black outfit from RE5.

Costume 2: His old S.T.A.R.S. Uniform.

Victory pose: Wesker takes his sunglasses off and glares at the opponent. He then says "I expected better."

Babality: Wesker tries to do a backflip, but lands on his back. He then cried on the floor.

Fatalities:

(Genetic superiority) Wesker tears the opponent's arm off, then their leg opposite whichever side the arm was from. While they try to balance themselves, Wesker then punches straight through their chest, grabs them by the neck, then throws them behind him.

(Evolution) Wesker Dashes behind the opponent and slams them to the floor. He pins them down then injects them with uroboros. They stand up quickly and raise their fists, then they start writhing and gasping. Wesker shakes his head and says "Damn. I had high hopes for you." Uroboros then erupts from all over the opponent's body and completely consumes them. Wesker then walks off casually as the uroboros creature goes on all fours and roars.


	12. Skulduggery Pleasant (books)

Candidate: Skulduggery Pleasant.

Intro: Skulduggery drives his Bentley onto the stage and exits. He checks the ammo in his revolver and says "I wasn't expecting you."

Victory pose: Skulduggery straightens his hat and tie, and displays a small fire in his hands.

Costume 1: His normal suit and hat.

Costume 2: His suit with a purple tie, sunglasses and a scarf

Babality: Skulduggery tries to throw fire, but accidentally ignited his hat in the process. He then runs in circles in panic.

Fatalities:

(Elemental) Skulduggery manipulates the air around the opponent to throw them into the air. While they fall again, he places his hand on the ground and causes a large sharp rock to emerge beneath the opponent, impaling them when they land. While they writhe on the rock, Skulduggery fires a continuous stream of fire from his hand at the opponent, burning them alive. He conjures water to put out the flames then walks off the side, hands in pockets.

(Dead man) Skulduggery throws fire at the opponent, setting them alight. While they burn and scream, Skulduggery pulls out his revolver and fires all six shots at the opponent, finally killing them. He then says "You should have come quietly."


	13. Booker Dewitt (Bioshock Infinite)

Candidate: Booker Dewitt.

Intro: a tear (hole in time and space for those who don't know) opens, and Booker runs onto the stage. He glares at the opponent and readies his skyhook after saying "just someone else I need to kill, huh?"

Costume 1: his normal outfit in Bioshock infinite. (Dark jacket and trousers, red tie)

Costume 2: similar to costume 1, but more 'Vox populi' themed.

Victory pose: Booker fires his pistol into the sky, pockets it, then crosses his arms casually, saying "the deal's off."

Babality: Booker accidentally uses 'bucking bronco' on himself and panics as he's suspended in the air.

Fatalities:

(Pinkerton agent) Booker slices of the opponent's arms with the skyhook, fires a whole clip of his machine gun at them, then he blasts them with 'shock jockey'. While they writhe from electrocution, Booker pulls out his hand cannon, then shoots the opponent in the face. Their head then explodes, and the body disintegrates into bone and dust.

(False shepherd) A tear opens between Booker and the opponent, and reveals a gold statue with pipes in the back. The statue then plays the melody of Songbird, then Booker runs off the side of the stage after saying "goddamn it!" While the opponent watches him run off in confusion, Songbird lands behind them and pounds them into a bloody pulp.


	14. Hell knight (Doom)

Candidate: Hell knight.

Intro: a flaming orange portal appears out of thin air, and the hell knight walks out. It roars at the opponent, and stands in a battle-ready position.

Costume 1: the hell knight's appearance in Doom 3.

Costume 2: the hell knight's appearance in Doom 2.

Victory pose: a pentagram burns into the floor where the hell knight is standing, and it roars in victory as fires erupt all over the stage.

Babality: the hell knight notices a mirror on the floor and picks it up. As soon as it sees it's own reflection, it jumps back and cries in fear.

Fatalities:

(Eternal agony) the hell knight throws a massive ball of plasma at the opponent which burns through their torso. While they stare in shock at the gaping hole in their chest, the hell knight stomps over, then grabs them by the neck. It bites their head off, drops the body on the floor, and repeatedly stomps on it.

(Payment for sins) the hell knight throws the opponent down, the. Grabs their ankle. A pentagram appears on the floor, and the hell knight throws the opponent onto it. A swarm of lost souls then appear around the opponent, then they eat them alive.


	15. Slenderman (creepy pasta)

Candidate: Slenderman.

Intro: the whole stage darkens, then the entire screen flashes static. Once the static clears, Slenderman is standing perfectly still, staring at the opponent.

Costume 1: his normal suit and tie.

Costume 2: (no alternate costume)

Victory pose: Slenderman stares at the screen and starts twitching his head. The screen then zooms in on where his face should be, then cuts into static.

Babality: Slenderman gets out a pencil and paper and draws one of his pages. He then shows it to the player.

Fatalities:

(Taken) Slenderman grabs the opponent by the neck and stares at them. The screen then flashes static with the opponent looking more and more mutilated each time. After the final flash, the opponent is dead on the floor while Slenderman calmly places their organs into a plastic bag.

(Eight pages) the entire stage blacks out, then reveals to have changed into a dark forest. The opponent looks around in confusion, then sees Slenderman right behind them. He sprouts tentacles from his back and picks up the opponent by their limbs. While they struggle to break free, Slenderman then pulls them apart into chunks.


End file.
